The present invention stems from the lack of adequate tooling for installing small parts in hard to reach areas. More specifically, a real need exists for a hand tool which can install small parts such as bushings on the hinges of vehicle doors. This is especially true for bushings which are installed on door hinges of Chevrolet pick-up trucks. The angle of the door of the pick-up makes it very difficult for one individual to install a bushing on the door hinge without complete removal of the door. Removal of the door is undesirable because it is time consuming and often requires two individuals. Often mechanics are forced to search to find something to install the bushing on the door hinge of a pick-up truck. These make shift tools (i.e. tools designed for purposes other than installing a bushing such as a screw driver or other object) are simply inadequate for installing a small part such as a bushing on the hinge of a vehicle door. Often, the mechanic must make repeated attempts with the make shift tool in order to install the bushing or other small part in hard to reach areas.
A significant need, therefore, exists for a hand tool which can install small parts in hard to reach areas. This is especially true where the small part is a bushing to be installed on the door hinge of a pick-up truck.